


Happy spark(s) day!

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutants, Out of Character, Sexual Harassment, Violence, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Брейнсторм - единственный выживший.Персептор - единственный оставшийся.Брейнсторм хочет вернуть друга.Персептор хочет перекусить.Брейнсторм не знает, чего ждать.Персептор знает, чего хочет.Брейнсторм ещё сопротивляется.Персептор умело подавляет.Брейнсторм просыпается.Персептор ему улыбается.... кошмар позади?
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy spark(s) day!

**Author's Note:**

> Пэйринг и персонажи:  
> sparkeater!Персептор/Брейнсторм, Персептор/Брейнсторм, Брейнсторм, Персептор
> 
> Не люблю я все эти праздники типа 14-го февраля, херня какая-то, но... я послушал перевод песни в исполнении Радио Тапка - Augen Auf!, и на меня снизошло озарение.  
> Всегда пожалуйста, ага. Минутка хардкора )0)
> 
> Думаете, будет миленько? Ни разу ;) Не изнасилование, нет (не люблю этот жанр), но оч-чень своеобразно ^.^

Брейнсторм испытывал смешанные чувства, рассматривая хаос, царивший вокруг. Испуг смешивался с вбитым в прошивку профессиональным любопытством, которое совершенно точно перевешивало. Практически отсутствующий инстинкт самосохранения попытался вякнуть что-то невразумительное, но бывший десептиконский шпион проигнорировал тревожный звоночек. Под ногами хрустели остатки обесточенных и раскуроченных корпусов. Разводы внутреннего топлива украшали всё, включая стены и потолок: кто-то явно от души повеселился. Хотя сейчас стояла оглушающая тишина, от которой бот давным-давно отвык.  
Брейнсторм пожалел, пожалуй, только об одном: ему не хватало жёлтого чемодана. В редкие мгновение нервозности либо частые - предвкушения, он всегда теребил потрёпанную ручку или бренчал цепью, соединяющей кейс с его запястьем. Звон металлических звеньев навевал на него умиротворение, которого сейчас до жути не хватало. Джет только и мог, что тихо ступать по полу вперёд, старательно обходя обезображенные корпуса друзей. Искажённые гримасами ужаса фейсплеты широко разевали рты. Выбитая оптика, разодранные шейные магистрали, выкорчеванные с неимоверной силой ложементы искр… Брейнсторму хотелось знать, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться, но в то же время редко вспыхивало желание развернуться и броситься прочь. Но он продвигался всё дальше: может быть, кто-то ещё жив? Наутика? Гетэвей? Скидс? Персептор?  
Мех инстинктивно двинулся в ту же сторону, куда вёл начинающий застывать и плохо пахнуть кровавый след. И чем ближе Брейнсторм подходил к эпицентру бури, тем чаще ему попадались подпалины на стенах, а местами кислотные пятна, проевшие внешнюю отделку коридоров. Вероятно, экипаж Лост Лайта пытался ликвидировать угрозу, но им не удалось. Брейнсторм несколько раз сканировал местность: ни единой живой искры - он там один. Либо же тет-а-тет с монстром, сотворившим весь этот кошмар. Фотонные импульсные пушки, вмонтированные в плечи, прямиком над крыльями, автоматически перешли в боевой режим - джет с ужасом осознал, что он всё-таки боялся. Не столько неведомой твари, сколько неизвестности. Ещё немного, и он узнает… Но эти клики тянулись чертовски медленно.  
Устланная кровью и разбитыми частями внутренних систем дорога привела бывшего десептиконского шпиона прямиком к его собственной лабораторией. Он замер под нервно подмигивающей лампой внешнего освещения. По ту сторону наполовину работающих дверей совершенно точно просматривались очертания чьего-то силуэта. Брейнсторм собрал в стальной кулак остатки храбрости и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить чужого покоя, приоткрыл одну из створок. Освещение над головой мигнуло, и на клик ему показалось, что мир погрузился в непроницаемую тьму. А когда снова вспыхнул свет, Брейнсторм подавился криком: склонившийся над столом Персептор с упоением, громко причмокивая губами, корпел над чем-то… над кем-то…  
Джет надвинул на него оружие и тут же опустил: другой учёный наверняка сумел скрыться от опасности, и это было хорошо, он зря переживал. Вместе им уже не так страшно, а уж гениальные умы совершенно точно придумают, как выбраться из неприятных обстоятельств. Брейнсторм отключил начавшие было копиться заряды на кончиках своего встроенного оружия, но запоздало вспомнил: почему его привёл сюда кровавый след? Точно ли всё было так хорошо, как ему показалось сначала? Или же он… Бывший шпион сглотнул - слишком громко в повисшей гробовой тишине. Склонившийся над некогда самыми привлекательными ярко-рыжими ногами Родимуса Персептор медленно выпрямился. Странное стрекотание, донёсшееся с его стороны, подтвердило наихудшие догадки Брейнсторма. Хлопьями спадающая с чужих плечевых блоков краска покрывалась видимой оптике паутинкой трещинок. Гибкие хлысты, выскользнувшие из-под подмышек, из-за тубуса, а также из-за боковых трансформационных болтов, опасно зашелестели: подвижные сегменты стремительно трансформировались из щупов в остро заточенные копья. Брейнсторм обессиленно опустил манипуляторы.  
\- Перси… - срывающимся голосом позвал он учёного, - Перси, это же я… что с тобой… что случилось?  
Ни его друзья, ни капитан подбитого и рухнувшего на неизвестный астероид Лост Лайта не вызывали в мехе такого ужаса. Пустой взгляд ярко-жёлтых линз Персептора вымораживал его до самой искры. Алый автобот смотрел на него сначала безразлично, но через пару кликов во взгляде появилось какое-то осмысление, а после даже заинтересованность. Которая сильно не понравилась Брейнсторму, но не в его правилах было отступать, не доведя эксперимент либо исследование до конца.  
\- Перси, это я, Брейнсторм, - повторил он, как заведённый. - Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? Я… я могу чем-то тебе помочь?  
Стрекоча и издавая непонятные шипящие звуки, Персептор медленно двинулся к нему, по кругу обходя разбитый рабочий верстак. Брейнсторму снова до жути захотелось взять его на прицел, но силой воли он заставил себя сохранить максимально безопасный вид: если Перси решит, что тот представляет собой угрозу, у него точно не будет шанса выбраться. У них, поправил себя джет.  
\- Что стряслось с кораблём? - снова спросил учёный. - Я вернулся совсем недавно, а тут такое. Почему все мертвы?  
Глупый вопрос, наверное, да и ответа на него не последовало. Однако что-то в нём заставило Персептора замереть, уперевшись тяжёлым взглядом в единственного выжившего на всём корабле. Конечно, кто-то наверняка сбежал, но Брейнсторм этого точно не знал… а предполагать не рисковал. Учёный вышел в пятно мерцающего света, и джет ахнул: за всю свою жизнь он едва ли пару раз видел подобное явление, но забыть его не представлялось возможным. Мутировавший искроед плотоядно щёлкнул челюстями, разворачивая заострённые шипы - копья-кончики всё ещё целились в наглеца, посмевшего помешать трапезе.  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Перси, - голос Брейнсторма звучал глухо из-за маски, но этого хватало, чтобы оттянуть момент неизбежности. - И я… я очень ценю то время, что мы проработали вместе. И-извини за пессимизм, но мне не хочется умирать, зная, что я не сказал тебе этих слов. Помнишь? Симпатико! - радостно воскликнул он и отшатнулся. Стремительно кинувшийся вперёд искроед с рычанием распахнул клыкастую пасть, растягивая фейсплет до неузнаваемости: Брейнсторм резко отшатнулся назад и с глухим вскриком завалился набок. Входя внутрь он пригнулся, чтобы не врезаться лбом в торчащую балку, однако сейчас она сослужила ему плохую службу. Джет лишился чувств, мгновенно улетая в темноту оффлайна.

***

Когда Брейнсторм пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что Персептор оттащил его ещё дальше от того места, где они встретились. Кажется, именно здесь когда-то обитал Оверлорд… шлак, а тварь знала - будто чувствовала, куда лучше спрятаться, чтобы им не помешали. Джет с трудом активировал оптику - быстрое сканирование показало, что в затылке отошло несколько контактов, из-за которых в окулярах периодически то вспыхивали цветные круги, то шла неприятная рябь. Бывший десептиконский шпион со стоном шевельнулся, о чём тут же пожалел. Тяжёлое хриплое дыхание опалило его лицевую. Смрад, ударивший в обонятельные сенсоры, едва не заставил Брейнсторма извернуться и слить отработку через горловой шлюз. Мех порадовался, что маска помешала ему подробнее прочувствовать запах мертвечины, горьким послевкусием оседающем на кончике глоссы.  
\- Как дела, Перси? Долго я был в отключке? - пытаясь отвлечься от дезактивной вони, поинтересовался джет. - А что ты… делаешь?  
Оптику удалось откалибровать получше, и мех с искренним удивлением и любопытством уставился на искроеда, нависшего над ним. Чудовище крепко оплело его запястья, а само удобно устроилось рядом, периодически обнюхивая последнюю живую душу.  
\- Перси, ты беспокоишь меня, - удивлённо выдавил из себя Брейнсторм и нервно дёрнулся, когда остальные ничем не занятые щупы почти нежно огладили его шейные магистрали и честплейт, задержавшись в самом центре - прямиком на инсигнии автоботов. Своеобразная ласка выглядела довольно странно со стороны не-совсем Персептора. - Что… что ты задумал? - придя в себя, джет в фоновом режиме запустил все аналитические протоколы. Картинка уже начинала вырисовываться.  
Например, вирус, поразивший его близкого друга, ещё не до конца овладел чужим корпусом. Персептор совершенно точно реагировал на его голос и интонации, правда, пока непонятно, в каком смысле, но учёного радовало и то, что его не грохнули при первом же контакте. А первый контакт, как известно, самый важный. Этой теме посвящено очень много научных трактатов. А ещё… Брейнсторм под маской облизнул губы, кажется, Персептор проявлял к нему какой-то интерес: другой, несвойственный обычным жертвам трансмутации. Но Перси развивался в каком-то новом направлении, возможно, он эволюционировал и теперь двигался, ведомый более глубокими - сознательными - процессами. Правда, хорошо это или плохо, пока было непонятно.  
\- Персептор, я… - Брейнсторм запнулся на полуслове: чересчур длинная глосса, скрывающаяся за острыми клыками, выскользнула наружу и недвусмысленно прошлась по его инсигнии: кажется, искроеда в соответствии с его названием интересовала непосредственно самая ценная сердцевина бывшего десептиконского шпиона. Хоть что-то стало чуточку понятнее. Наверное. - Перси, пожалуйста… прекрати. Мне… мне неприятно, - поёжился бот под пока что лёгкими, невзрачными касаниями к своей душе.  
Интересно, мелькнула в шлеме дурная шальная мысль, а если добровольно открыть честплейт, Персептор это как-то оценит? Что-то изменится в их… отношениях? Брейнсторм не знал, а проверять не захотел. Вместо этого он подскочил под заметно потяжелевшим корпусом другого учёного, когда тот плотоядно оглядел его с ног до головы и неожиданно резво поскрёбся парой кончиков щупов по паховой пластине.  
\- П-прости? - опешил ошарашенный Брейнсторм. - Ты хочешь…? - он в недоумении уставился на чудовище, но то явно не отличалось особым терпением, потому что уже в следующий момент принялось яростно отламывать несчастную деталь. - Хватит! - заверещал джет. - Перестань! Я сам! Сам!..  
Персептор раздражённо застрекотал, приподняв шлем. Броня разошлась, оголяя приёмную систему: лепестки защитной мембраны подрагивали, прикрывая чувствительное нутро, напичканное хорошо прокаченными (как и все остальные системы корпуса, с гордостью подумал Брейнсторм) апгрейдами - ограничивающее виброкольцо, тонко настроенная чувствительная сенсорика, а главное - не так давно вмонтированный дополнительный генератор размером с пару фаланг пальцев, позволяющий ещё дольше и круче наращивать мощность обжигающего удовольствия. Приходилось, правда, почаще заменять охладитель, поскольку существовал риск быстро перегореть, но физическое удовольствие однозначно того стоило.  
\- Так лучше? - у Брейнсторма снова включился исследовательский интерес: чего хочет от него старый друг, подцепивший неизлечимую космическую заразу. - Я… что мне ещё сделать? - сам предложил он.  
Искроед задумчиво покосился на раздвинутые ноги и оголённый порт, после чего перевёл внимательный взгляд на собственную интим-броню. Кодпис только со второго раза со щелчком разошёлся. Сформированная скрутка джампера на первый взгляд выглядела почти страшно: опорный стержень вроде как ещё выполнял свои непосредственные функции, но вот сами провода уже с натягом образовывали привычную форму. Персептор вскинул шлем - мертвенно-жёлтые линзы прожигали Брейнсторма, но тот не шевелился: ему не хотелось лишний раз провоцировать хищника над собой. Даже если это означало надругательство над его портами - мелочь по сравнению с тем, каких открытий он мог бы достигнуть при условии, что выживет. Но так далеко учёный пока старался не заглядывать.  
\- Ты ведь помнишь, что нужно делать? - на всякий случай поинтересовался джет. - Берёшь и засовываешь эту штуку… ой! - щуп словно хлыст болезненно шлёпнул его мембране. Не смертельно и даже не особо и больно-то на самом деле - Брейнсторм пискнул, скорее, от неожиданности. - П-прости, хорошо. Я рад, что ты знаешь, что делать дальше.  
Персептор рывком поднял сцепленные ладони пленника выше, вынуждая того задрать манипуляторы выше шлема, а сам с голодным урчанием впился в его шейные магистрали. Длинная глосса в несколько раз обвивала каждый из шлангов, приятно сдавливая и тут же расслабляясь. Равномерный поток топлива, поступающий в мозговой модуль, начал сбиваться, и Брейнсторм не сразу, но понял, что начинает плыть. Наполовину опьянённое состояние лишало всякого сопротивления, и джет обнаружил, что по внутренней стороне бёдер уже потекло - совсем мало пока что, но если Перси - его старый добрый Перси, единственный, к кому, кроме Кварка, он испытывал какую-то патологическую привязанность, - продолжит в том же духе, несостоявшийся шпион ребутнётся быстрее, чем искроед перейдёт к самому главному. Извращённое чувство удовольствия уже сковывало его по рукам и ногам, подстёгивая к опасному, но желанному продолжению.  
Тварь с урчанием вылизывала его шейные кабели, удивительно осторожно подцепляя пульсирующие шланги острыми клыками. Свободные щупы скользили по стыкам брони, надавливая на чувствительные сочленения. Один из них ткнулся Брейнсторму в коленный шарнир позади, и мех захлебнулся стоном. Опасно острый кончик приятно продавливал поразительно чувствительную точку, в то время как второй щуп обхватил давно не полированное крыло джета. Сквозь волны накатывающего удовольствия Брейнсторм всё же осознал, что его почти распяли на полу бывшей тюрьмы Оверлорда - он беззащитен словно бета, и если Перси вгрызётся ему в честплейт, продираясь сквозь металл, он не сможет ему помешать. Чудовище с довольным стрекотом оторвалось от чужой шеи и непонятно уставилось на будущую еду. Брейнсторм недоумённо мигнул оптикой:  
\- Что такое, Перси? - поинтересовался он, постепенно переводя дух. Под ним ощутимо натекло, и зад не очень приятно елозил по луже ещё тёплого ароматного масла, смешанного со смазкой. - Я… чего ты хочешь?  
Вместо ответа кончик острого щупа царапнул маску, и именно в этот момент Брейнсторма сковал ужас: он не согласился бы снять маску даже под угрозой собственному активу. Однако Персептор постучал по ней уже требовательно, и джет понял, что ещё немного, и маска сомнётся так же, как паховая пластина. Ему не нравилась эта идея, но выбор невелик. Нехотя он расщёлкнул магнитные замки, и острие тут же подцепило раздражающий пласт металла. Брейнсторм подавился вентиляцией: в первое мгновение ему показалось, что Перси его поцелует. Чего греха таить? Иногда бывший шпион подумывал о развитии отношений в таком контексте… Но Персептор-то был там нормальным! Самим собой! А не… не этим! Десептиконская мордочка турболисицы издевательски подмигнула ему отблеском издалека.  
Искроед с урчанием вцепился в один из шлангов на щеке джета, крепко сжимая его острыми дентопластинами. Тварь не стремилась вырвать его или поранить, но ей почему-то до безумия нравилось пережимать поток топлива… Словно он игрался с чужой жизнью, наслаждаясь дарованной властью. Брейнсторм сдерживался, сколько мог: смрад, вновь ударивший в обонятельные сенсоры, вывернул его наизнанку, и джет с силой отпихнул довольно вибрирующего искроеда. Проглоченная пара кубов топлива стремительно вышла наружу. Расслабившиеся на запястьях щупы в мгновение ока скрутили его с удвоенной силой, вздёрнув вверх. Учёный болезненно застонал, слизывая с губ остатки энергона. Персептор недовольно зарычал и в отместку подхватил его под ноги, недвусмысленно ткнувшись взъерошенным навершием во влажные лепестки мембраны.  
\- Прости, - прошелестел Брейнсторм, - я не сдержался. Прости.  
Он уже и сам не знал, за что извиняется. Всё происходящее казалось ему кошмаром, от которого не получалось очнуться. Ну не мог старина Перси стать таким… это был кто угодно, но не он. От понимания, сжавшего искру, в сознании будто бы щёлкнул переключатель. Любопытство сменилось тоской по меху, которого Брейнсторм когда-то знал. То, что склонилось над ним сейчас, очень отдалённо походило на Персептора.  
Да, он обладал похожей расцветкой и даже невероятно похоже скопировал тубус, которым там гордился экс-врекер. Но его поведение, этот извращённый голод и желание помучить жертву, чтобы её искра пропиталась возбуждением и страхом, - это не Персептор. Персептор был совсем другим: добрым, отзывчивым. И он так забавно вытягивал фейсплет, когда Брейнсторм заваливался к нему без предупреждения, чтобы показать очередное изобретение… Того Перси джет знал, а этого…  
\- Ш-шлак! - взвизгнул бывший десептиконский шпион, когда крупная скрутка разом пронзила его нутро. Ограничивающее кольцо неожиданно хорошо сыграло: оно помогло растрёпанному джамперу немного собраться воедино. Пока лже-Перси с откровенным удовольствием слизывал засохшие капли непроглоченного топлива, смешанного со струйками омывателя, с губ и щёк джета, Брейнсторм всеми силами пытался думать о том, что придавало ему сил. О Персепторе, которого знал и по-своему даже любил, хоть никогда и не признавался в этом напрямую.  
Искроед с урчанием разложил его и принялся методично вбивать в пол. Длинная глосса продолжала то исследовать его губы, то снова спускалась к шейным магистралям. Приёмная система постепенно подстраивалась под размеры джампера, и уже через пару бриймов Брейнсторм, закусывая губы, улёгся чуть удобнее, позволяя пользоваться своим корпусом. Неприятно, конечно, да и не так он представлял свой первый коннект с Персептором, однако могло быть хуже. Например, они могли вообще больше никогда не встретиться, а так хоть какая-то сатисфакция… Хоть какой-то утешающий самообман перед маячившим дезактивом.  
Провода местами болезненно скребли его внутри, из-за чего кольцо то сжималось, то растягивалось, а урчаще-стрекочущая тварь довольно елозила наверху. Тяжёлый честплейт придавил Брейнсторма к полу, а обвившие конечности щупальца принялись с удвоенной силой сжимать чувствительные точки сводящего в преддверии ребута корпуса. Сегментированные подвижные детали приятно ложились на горящие под прикосновениями провода и стыки, подводя учёного к невероятному пику удовольствия.  
Брейнсторм растворялся в ощущениях, но какая-то его часть сознания выхватила последнюю связную мысль: поговаривали, что страхам нужно уметь смотреть фейсплет в фейсплет. Почти содрогнувший в ребуте учёный изогнулся и впился в губы лже-Персептора кусачим поцелуем, наугад ткнувшись кончиком язык в один из острых зубов. Юркая глосса, не так давно игравшаяся с его шлангами на щеках, мгновенно среагировала и скользнула к нему в рот. Чужой джампер по самое основание вошёл в разворошённое нутро, и пока странного ощущения капли трансфлюида начинали вытекать из навершия, Брейнсторм успел ужаснуться, замерев в конвульсивном приступе омерзения, смешанного с неприятным удовольствием.  
Глосса у Перси была длинной, слишком длинной… Настолько, что ввинтилась в глотку и проскользнула ещё дальше, глубже. Изнутри снова поднялись волны непереработанного топлива, но острый конец без проблем разрезал из, вынуждая содрогавшегося на чужом джампере Брейнсторма умирать в неописуемом ужасе. Старый друг, кажется, окончательно потерял своё лицо, и теперь страшное чудовище из сказок собиралось сожрать его. Лучше бы честплейт расковыряло и выдрало искру, чем пыталось облизать её с помощью…  
Брейнсторм конвульсивно забился, но щупы прочно опутали его, лишая подвижности. Тем более, если верить последним - уже начинающим затухать - ощущениям, из джампера вырвалось что-то такое же гибкое и хлёсткое. Оно ворвалось в него снизу, навстречу глоссе… Брейнсторм уже не понимал, что происходит. Только осознавал, что вот он, конец актива. А ведь ему так и не удалось даже поцеловать Персептора - настоящего Персептора. Он допустил одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Сначала с Кварком, а потом с Перси… какой же он дурак…

***

Брейнсторм с громким криком сел на платформе, с ужасом рассматривая дрожащие манипуляторы. Оглушивший его в первые клики грохот оказался выстрелом из наплечных пушек прямо в потолок над ним. Кто там жил сверху? Брейнсторм не помнил, да и знать не хотел, если честно. Он согнулся пополам, сжавшись в комок. Премерзкое чувство после кошмара упорно не покидало его, и джету пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы хоть немного вернуться в норму.  
Бешено бьющаяся искра тревожно подрагивала на ложементе, но она хотя бы была. В отличие от кошмара, который только что привиделся бывшему десептиконскому шпиону. Бот несколько раз прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, охлаждая корпус. Шлак, привидится же такое! Раньше он никогда не жаловался на дурные модуляции в оффлайне, с чего вдруг ему приснилось такое?! А самым печальным было то, что в шлеме пульсировала только одна мысль: убедиться, что с Персептором всё в порядке; что всё это - действительно просто кошмар; что у них всё так же, как и прежде.  
Не глядя на время, Брейнсторм соскочил с платформы и, спотыкаясь, помчался к лаборатории второго учёного. Где-то вдалеке мелькнула мысль, что Персептор мог отдыхать у себя, но насколько знал джет, экс-врекер редко покидал пределы своего рабочего пространства. Им обоим было удобно работать и жить в одном месте, чтобы не тратить время на лишние передвижения и проводить некоторые из экспериментов, не боясь, что они чего-то не успеют. В этом боты были чем-то даже похожи. Поэтому Брейнсторм, пошатываясь и задевая крыльями стены (обычные, не украшенные чужими внутренностями и топливом!), бросился по коридору. Только оказавшись у дверей в лабораторию Персептора, Брейнсторм притормозил и, не до конца контролируя странный порыв, нажал на кнопку вызова: разумеется, на ночь Перси закрывался, чтобы к нему не забредали всякие там. Однако автобот не отозвался, и встревоженный Брейнсторм ещё несколько раз ткнул в издевательски алую кнопку.  
\- Чего тебе, Брейнсторм? - на пороге возник заспанный и жутко недовольный Персептор. - На дворе ночь. Шлака ты подорвался? - пробурчал он и тут же ошарашенно мигнул оптикой. Брейнсторм резко бросился к нему и заключил в стальных объятиях. - Брейн?..  
\- Прости, - обескураженно пробормотал джет, - просто… просто мне показалось, что с тобой что-то случилось, и я не смог усидеть на месте, сорвался, чтобы проверить, как ты, а всё хорошо, и я очень рад, что ты в порядке, что мы в порядке, теперь всё будет замечательно, а ещё я…  
\- Успокойся, - Персептор мягко выпутался из кольцах манипуляторов и жестом прервал сбивчивую тираду. - Ради Праймаса, Брейнсторм, мне, конечно, льстит, что ты так за меня переживаешь, но неужели это не могло подождать до утра? Я лёг совсем недавно, а ты тут с воплями…  
Брейнсторм подавился вентиляцией: и правда, с чего вдруг он так сорвался? Спустя несколько бриймов после принятия импульсивного решения, понял джет, это самое решение уже не казалось ему таким идеальным. Персептор давным-давно не бета, о которой нужно было заботиться и ухаживать.  
\- П-прости, - смутился джет, - я правда не хотел тебе мешать, - он отступил, смущённый собственным эгоистичным порывом. - Я только… - только что?  
Брейнсторм замер, ошарашенно уставившись на равноценного коллегу. Персептор ответил на недоумённый взгляд вопросительным. Джет сглотнул и окончательно определился в том, что именно сподвигло его так резко подорваться и прибежать сюда. Ему не удалось поцеловать настоящего Персептора. Он совершил одну и ту же ошибку дважды: сначала с Кварком, а теперь и с Перси… Вот, что сорвало его с платформы и пинками пригнало сюда.  
\- Знаешь, - Брейнсторм неуверенно поднял ладонь к фейсплету и опустил на неё маску, - есть кое-что, что не даёт мне покоя.  
\- И что же? - Персептор, судя по всему, успел распрощаться с мыслью об отдыхе и теперь старательно внимал прописным истинам своего неуёмного коллеги.  
\- Ты, - пожал плечевыми блоками джет и решительно приблизился к нему.  
Персептор в первое мгновение едва не оттолкнул его, а через пару кликов неожиданно расслабился и ответил на смазанный поцелуй.  
\- Глупый ты, - с придыханием пробормотал экс-врекер, когда джет перестал терзать его губы. - Вроде один из самых гениальных умов всего Кибертрона, а в некоторых вопросах дурак дураком, - рассмеялся он.  
Джет собирался было возмутиться, но Персептор теперь уже самостоятельно подхватил его лицевую и притянул к себе, увлекая в очередной головокружительный поцелуй.  
Брейнсторм крепко вцепился в него, прижимаясь к квадратному честплейту. Кошмар уже отступил, постепенно смываясь потоком новых - а главное, позитивных! - ощущений. Джет активировал оптику и едва не перекувыркнулся назад, заметив хлёсткий щуп, молниеносно спрятавшийся за тубусом Персептора.  
\- Что такое? - удивлённо нахмурился учёный. - Ты в порядке? - он мягко обхватил ладонь бывшего десептиконского шпиона, возвращая к реальности.  
\- Д-да… кошмар приснился, - пробубнил тот, - прости. Могу я…? - он покосился на верстак Персептора, молясь, чтобы тот позволил ему остаться. Находиться в одиночестве в полумраке кварты сейчас было выше его сил. - Понимаю, это странно, но…  
Персептор улыбнулся и кивнул, жестом пригласил к себе. Брейнсторм опять смутился, но быстро чмокнул его в губы и, стремительно обретая привычную самоуверенность, направился к месту отдыха. Экс-врекер проводил его долгим взглядом: под тубусом неприятно зачесалось. Новые апгрейды приживались медленно.


End file.
